group2boardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Set up Get the card template here: Borgen_Card_Template.psd The different card piles are shuffled and placed where each player can reach them. The Loot cards are divided evenly between the players and placed face down in the Health pile at the center of each castle. Each player receives two base tower cards and places them on any tower slots on their castle. Every player selects one color and takes the corresponding pile of tokens. Every player takes three Unit Cards and two Utility Cards into their hand. The player sitting the furthest to the south starts. The goal of the game The objective of the game is to reduce all the opponents' Health Piles to zero by sending out units to attack their castle. While doing this, the player needs to also defend their own castle from enemy units. The last player to have their Health stack reduced to zero wins. Taking a turn 1. At the beginning of the player's turn every enemy unit around their castle moves forward and attacks if possible. If a unit reaches the center of an enemy castle, the owner of the unit takes the same amount of cards from the Health pile as the Damage of the unit. 2. After enemy units have moved and attacked the defending player may use their defensive towers to shoot attacking units. A tower may only shoot at unit in adjacent lanes. 3. The player takes their gold income which is a base of 4 gold plus one for every farm on their field. 4. The player takes one card from the Unit and Utility piles unless they have 7 or more cards on their hand. If they have 6 cards on their hand they may only take a card from the Unit pile. 5. The player plays cards from their hand, paying the amount of gold indicated on the card. The player may also purchase base towers during this phase providing they have open slots around their castle. The different cards Unit cards A unit card is placed on the outer square of an enemy lane and moves one square per turn by default. A unit is removed when the damage it takes is equal to their health. A unit deal equal damage to Barricades and Health piles but will instantly destroy any farm it passes over. Ranged units may attack barricades on their lane and towers adjacent to their lanes after moving but may not attack Health Piles from a distance. When a unit is placed the player also places a token next to the lane, other attacking players may not place units on that lane while another player still has any units on that lane. If a player places more than one unit on the same lane before the first unit moves, the additional units are placed face down below the first card and turned face up at the first opportunity after the defending player's towers have fired. Loot cards The Health piles at the center of the players' castles consists of Loot cards. There are two types of loot cards, Additional gold and tower upgrades. While in a player's hand they count toward that player's total cards on hand. Additional gold The player may play these cards as soon as they are added to their hand to receive the amount of gold indicated on the card. Should the player choose, they may also wait to play the card until another time should they wish. Until that time the card stays in the player's hand. Tower upgrades The player may play this card normally in order to upgrade an already built base towers. The numbers on the card is the tower's new stats but it retains all damage taken even after the upgrade. Farms and Barricades A player may place farms and barricades on lanes around their own castle. The player pays the indicated amount of gold and places the card face up on any empty square around their castle. Farms increase the amount of gold the player receives each turn with one per farm. Barricades stops enemy units from passing through the lane until the barricade is destroyed. Trap cards Traps are placed the same way as farms or barricades except face down. The player also doesn't pay for the the card when placing it but instead pays the cost of the trap when an enemy unit activates it. A trap is instantly activated when an enemy unit moved onto that space. If a unit is killed by a trap, it does not get to attack that turn. If the player does not have enough gold to pay for the trap or chooses not to pay, the trap is discarded and the unit takes no damage. Transfer cards The player may play transfer cards to move any unit to the end of any other lane of any castle, the unit is then considered owned by the player who played the transfer card. The tower transfer card moves any tower to another slot in the same castle. If there already is a tower in the new slot, the two towers changes places. Thievery cards The player steals half the total gold of the enemy player, rounded down. The player may only play this card against player with more gold than them self. The player may spend gold to play other cards in order to reduce their total amount of gold before playing the thievery card. Assassinate cards The player plays this card like any other card in order to remove any single unit from play, including their own. Note that the player may ''not ''play assassinate cards during any other part of their turn. Basic tower cards The player may build a basic tower on any open tower slot around their castle. A tower upgrade may only be placed on an existing base tower.